After Breaking Dawn What The Hell Happened Next!
by anna1994
Summary: Bella and Edwards lives suddenly didn't stop after we left them in the bedroom at the end of breaking dawn life goes on no pun intended and with Bella's luck something was sure going to happen next...but what...
1. Chapter 1 and 2

Chapter 1

With all the madness behind us, I could finally concentrate on my family. I was planning for myself, Edward and Renesmee - Jacob as-well probably, to go and see Charlie.  
I left Renesmee to have a lie in; as she must be tired after the last couple of months.  
Jacob came into our cottage and sat down by the crackling fire, his wet shaggy hair was soon dry.  
His own clothes were fitting him perfectly - now that he was going home again.  
We left Jacob with Renesmee until she woke up.  
Me and Edward raced through the forest, and gently landed on the opposite side of the river.

I flew up the large staircase into the kitchen - I was planning to make some lunch for Charlie.  
As I was preparing the food, I could hear Renesmee walk through the back door; laughing about something.  
Then I could hear the rest of the Cullens joining in with laughter that echoed up the large hallway, I ran down the staircase with a curious expression glued to my face.  
When they came into view, Renesmee was cradling most of Jacobs mass in her tiny little arms.  
"Jacob hit his head on on a boulder pretty hard..." Renesmee's voice was even and not at all strained by the bulk of weight in her arms.  
Carlisle went into professional mode and was already at Jacobs side. Renesmee laid him down on the huge white sofa.  
" He will be fine in a minute..." Carlisle explained with other words which I had no idea what they meant..."...Its a good thing he heals so well because damage like this to a human may be fatal..." Carlisle stopped as Jacobs big black eyes roamed around the room."Whoaa...What happened..."  
Renesmee leaped into my arms and pressed her warm hand to my neck - she replayed the scene for me and I couldn't help myself from laughing at the picture of Jacob showing off, and running full speed into a massive boulder...

Chapter 2

Jacob stayed home to rest , mean while we were on our way to Charlie's house.

Renesmee ran full speed inside the house, I walked around the Volvo hand in hand with Edward , to get the food I prepared for Charlie.  
Edward leaned down to kiss me but suddenly his eyes narrowed to slits and he ran in the house ,I followed after him to find him staring at Renesmee, who was sucking on Charlie's hand which had been cut on his fishing tackle, Edward swooped down and threw Renesmee across the room he leaned down and began to hover over Charlie's worried expression. I couldn't help myself, I knew it was a bad idea to hunt AFTER we saw Charlie...where had my self control gone...oh well it was too late now , I was already leaning over Charlie ready to-dig in- when Renesmee walked infront of us crying her eyes out, all it took was a second of self control and we all went outside. 

Edward and Renesmee were sitting in the car talking to Carlisle on the phone, he was coming to help explain to Charlie what had just happened.

As Edward and Renesmee drove away to hunt, Carlisle came over to me to go and help Charlie.

There was no smell of blood any-more, Charlie was happily eating the stew in the small kitchen, while I was plastering over the large dent in the wall which Renesmee had ploughed into.

I couldn't stay long to help Charlie cope, I had to go hunt,  
Charlie is coming over for dinner tonight at the Cullen's, **(no not that way :) ) **so hopefully Charlie will calm down a bit then.


	2. Chapter 3 and 4

Chapter 3

We all stopped our conversations to talk to Charlie,  
he said something which shocked all of us...except for Edward,yet,he was still surprised by Charlie's sudden outburst.  
"I... I don't know how to say this but ,well..." there was an awkward silence as we waited for him to finish"...I well have thought over what has happened today and i would like to join your family...as a vampire"

We talked to Charlie on this subject, and we were so interested in this subject that none of us noticed renee leaning around the corner in complete shock until she finally broke in to a loud sob. after hearing are whole conversation on VAMPIRES...

Chapter 4

I suddenly looked into Edward's eyes and I instantly knew that couldn't read Renees thoughts, although he has done before.  
Alice never even saw her coming, or we would never have imagined talking freely about this.  
Carlisle got up from his armchair and ran over to her and began to calm her down and explain the situation at hand.  
She soon calmed down as we explained that no harm would come to her.  
I could see jasper, out of the corner of my eye, focusing his powers directly onto Renee.  
Edward couldn't stop himself from asking," What's different about you Renee, I don't want to scare you but ...;you'll understand that i can't read your mind..."  
Renee sauntered over to the sofa, sat next to Charlie (who was speechless) and began her story...

"Phill,is staying at home, we were planning to come and see you , but I was too exited to wait,I caught the first plane out of here to see you guys, but when I arrived at Charlies..." she paused to look up at Charlie and smile " nobody was home, so I figured you would all be here.  
" the door was unlocked and I could hear you all up here, so I decided to surprise you with my news..."  
Renee looked over to me as she spoke " I'm pregnant"

~#~#~#~

After everyone was done congratulating her...we all concentrated on the fact that, if she was pregnant, the baby has the same characteristics as me, though, by the looks of things , even stronger, as it kept Alice and Jasper out ( as well as Edward).  
It also protected its mother, in this case, Renee.

All eight vampires stare at Renee as she slept blissfully in Esme's arms.  
What was soon to happen that would change the vampire world for good.


	3. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

The sun began to rise and myself and Edward,hand in hand walked down the stairs and into the living area.  
Before we reached the bottom steps we heard a conversation.  
"Renesmee, huh what an unusual name..."  
I looked up into Edward's light topaz eyes in horror - a complete reflection of my face was also glued to his face.

We ran at an inhuman speed until we could see two heads poking over the sofa and staring at us.  
Renesmee's head blushed and sunk down deeper into the cushion while Edward shouted at her for disobeying our orders to stay at home while we had visitors.  
Renne spoke softly as if to calm Edward down "she only came to say good-morning, and you shouldn't be shouting at such lovely neighbors."  
Relief rushed over me and Edward relaxed his stance as we understood that Renne thought Nessie was a neighbor.

I knew that Renne should know that Nessie wasnt a neighbor but her grand daughter but at the same time i diddnt want Renne to be so involved in our life that she would be scared to live as a human.

I looked up at Edward and he immediately understood.

I walked over to sit in between my mother and my daughter I looked down at Renesmme and smiled... Edward moved around and sat opposite us on a single seat...

"Renesmee" i gestured to my mother " this is your grandma"

I turned to look at Renne and tears began to overflow her checks so much that alice ran down the stairs with a handfuls of handcavheifs.

Renne rose quickly and made a turn for the front door.

"mum where are you going?"

She froze, to afraid of my reaction to turn around" i must leave to get my head around my visit...i will call soon i promise...i love you all remember that please..." she turned to look nessie dirctly in the face " remeber nessie that no matter what life throws at us, family comes first"

she turned and headed out the front door while grabbing her bags.  
i jumped up but edward had me in a tight embrace while i broke into a tearless sob. 


	4. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

A few days have past now and i cant help worrying about Renne as she still hasnt phoned.

To make my problems even worse Alice cant see phil anywhere in the future.

Nessie was still upset and was now sitting on my lap telling me that Renne leaving was all her fault, and if she had just stayed at home like she was supposed to none of this would have happened.

Edward and I kept reassuring her that none of this was her fault and that Renne is Renne and thats just who she is.

Jacob was upstairs helping Alice cook some food for Renesmee and Charlie- as he was now sleeping here with all of us to see if he can cope with all the drama of vampire life, I wasn't very happy about the idea but the rest of the family especially Emmett was looking forward to fight a trained police vamp.

Nessie sat up on my lap and scooted over next to me so she could eat her food that Alice was now carrying down the stairs.

When she was just a few feet away a sense of deja-vu washed through every bone in my body as her face went blank and the plate full of spaghetti carbonara clattered to the tiled floor, splattering all over the sofa and myself.

I looked over to see the exact face of horror and confusion that was clear on Alice's face was now copied on Edward's face.

I knew something was wrong and with my luck, the Volturi were involved.

Before I could make sense of the 1 second that just passed, Alice began in a slow shaky-not the normal high pitched chipping voice as normal.  
"A newborn is with the Volturi, I recognize the face, i have seen him as human... but i just don't know who..."

I turned to Edward, hopping he had the name of the newborn.  
his head snapped down to my gaze...

He mentioned a name, so familiar and friendly, yet the conversation it was placed in made my body drop from vampire dead cold - to bone chilling frozen.

"Phil!"


	5. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Phil,Phil,Phill...the same word was ringing in my ears over and over again, and the extra room in my vampire head made it a constant worry for my past family and my present familys healthy future.

How did Phill turn into a vampire- of course I knew how, I just couldnt seem to fathom the fact that he was a newborn vampire which was helping the verry core of our existance and my extreme fear - the volturi.

Minutes turned to hours, and hours turned to days - the fear never subsiding never ending.

If I had any idea of what our future held, it would be better than now, better knowing the most horrific imaginings of my mind.

Suddenly we herd a car coming up the driveway - the sound of tires griping on tarmac to the noise of flynig stones.

We all knew that this was a follower of the volturi - a human on the inside of the secret.  
Deja-vu passed over my eyes with a cloudy memory of my human days - I was looking at the beautiful girl behind the counter in the volturi headquarters. She hoped to be a vampire, she longed to be powerfull and equaly beatiful as the red eyed blood drinkers.  
We all knew that she was no longer alive - as human or imortal.

So we Knew that this human girl driving up the driveway wasnt going to harm us as a human or an imortal - as she wouldnt last that long.

Though as a precasion Renesmee was sent - on her own will - to stay in la push, with the intire werewolf population as protection - Jacob wasnt planning to take any risks.

The car door opened gingerly and I listened carfuly to the stileto heels gracefully glide along the pavement to the ront door.

Carlise opened the front door and a huge grin spread across his face, to welcome the girl which was standing awkwardly in the doorway.

Everyone in the room, simutaneously stood to get a good glance at our visitor.

Blonde curls flowed down to her shoulders. She stood at around 5"5 but by the look of her shiny red stileto high heels she would be a few inches shorter. She wore a navey blue pencil skirt with a high waist and a light blue blouse being slightly too much open at the neck for my likeing...but what do I know about fashion these days?

She steped carfully around Carlise to face Alice  
"are you, umm, Isabella Swan"  
Alice shock her head and pointed quikly in my direction.  
An apologetic smile crossed her face as she waked towards me and handed me a small, dull gray envelope.

I took it and quikely noticed my mothers handwriting.

The girl named Zoe diddnt stay long, but the whole time se was here , i more and more wanted to tear the envelope appart to get the vital information i needed from my loving,erratic hair-brained mother.  
But I knew it was best if i diddnt do so with company, excpecially with a 'half' member of the volturi.

I took a deep breath - completly unessasary - and began to open the envelope, adressed to myself


	6. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

my unbeating heart sunk as the letter was written in the delicate hadwriting of aro and not of my mother.

It only read three words which were so spinechilling that I couldnt stand up... so it was lucky I was sitting...

**we have her**

On the reverse side of the card were instructions.

Three months Tuesday 18th

It will be a pleasure to meet you

Please keep to your appointment time

Thank you dearly

Aro, Cais & Marcus

…...

What the hell am I going to do for three months without knowing if my mother is safe or not.


	7. Chapter 9

A/N this chapter is three months later the cullens are preparing to go to italy Rosalie decided to stay home with Renesmee and charlie and the three are staying in la push for protection.

* * *

Chapter 9

Alice hasn't been able to see for months due to the fact of Jacobs being around 24/7.

I was officially the most paniced dead person in the universe. Edward noticed my stress and kissed the worry lines between my brows... that brought me back to the memory of last night, and I stretched my shield away so I could show him how much I loved him. He kissed me passionately, causing my shield to ping back into shape.

Edwards Point Of View

Emmett's load gruff noise from behind us made me lean away from Bella so I could hit him in the back of the head.

_Get a room_ Emmett thought. I wish we could get a room but we couldn't, we were half way over the Atlantic sea on a plane full of humans. And I don't think being in the small toilet cubicle would help much... no I couldnt do that to Bella , it would be rude of me, and Esmee brought me up as a gentlemen.

Thinking of my loving mother Esme brought her thoughts to my head.

_I wonder if her baby will be ok..._

That was Esme all over, always worring about others before herself, but recently all we talked about was If Renne and the baby would be fine. God knows what the volturi could do, and to an unborn child there powers were endless.

Thinking about this made me shudder. And I leaned againt my love for support. Being a father changed me, and almost losing her was so hard that I promised never to put her in danger again, so I knew the pain any parent would have if they where ever in a situation that was dangerous.

Alice and jaspers thoughts were making me feel slightly sick and unfortunatly the thoughts of humans near them were similar because of jaspers talent.

Unlike myself Jasper wasnt so much of a gentleman and him and Alice where practically allways visiting the "toielt".

And Emmetts inuendos where keeping us entertained.

"so ...Jasper... you were up there for a long time...did you run out of toilet paper and you had to have Alice rub your BOTTOM..."

We were all laughing and Esme scolded me and Emmett for beng rude.

So I ignored him and concentrated on having silent conversations with my wife


	8. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

**Bella's Point Of View**

As we walked through the similar dark tunnel towards the centre of evil, I couldn't help having a sense of deja vu.

I clinged to Edwards arm so much that he let out a small ow every now and then and would chuckle, just before Emmett's booming laugh would echo through the cavernous hall.

I turned around to scowl at him and to remind him to keep quiet, when I noticed that Jasper looked in pain from everyone's emotions changing so often.

I stretched my shield around us Cullens, and at the same time temporally lifted my shield off to ask Edward_ Can you hear anyone's thoughts?_

He slightly jumped, while not expecting me to reveal my shield, and he turned to face me, to only shake his head. No.

This got me worrining, but surely Alice could see something now?

_Edward? What about Alice? Can she see anything?_

Again it was a no.

Jasper came to my side and told me to calm down.

I diidnt realise it till then that I was hyperventalating... could vampires hyperventalate?

Yes, yes they could...apparently

Finally we were waiting in a long lounge with a huge double doors at one end, and a reception desk with the lift we just used to the right of the desk.

Our whole family was clueless, our powers were no good here to give us the advantage.

The doors opened and we were esscorted in.

Red haired woman with blindingly red eyes, who reminded me of … victoia, stood next to a lage burly man who had his hand on Aro's shoulder, while Aro was supporting a baby's head.

Realiasaton suddenly hit me, the burly mn and the red haired woman who both had fiery eyes were,

my mother and Phill, In Aro's arms must then be my little brother or sister, but its only been a few months?

All the information overwhelmed me and a crumpled to the floor clutching my chest while dry sobbing.

With all the force of pain around me my shield turned back to me with a snap.

And with that my family were exposed to the pain of Jane's eyes.


	9. Chapter 11

**Sorry to ask but would you all mind, leaving a review or even comment, a thumbs up or down would be gratefull.**

**Thank you all for reading my fanfic, its my first time writing a story, and I hope you enjoy reading it as much as I enjoy writing it. **

**XD**

Chapter 11

I needed to get a grip, my family was suffering from Janes wrath.

How long had it been now that we were all suffering... seconds...hours, or days?

who knew?

Edward...Renesmee

There faces pulled me out of my self pitty, and my shield was pushed out from me to cover the family I loved and cared for.

Our gasping slowed to breathing and when I opened my eyes I noticed that we were restrained by guards.

One guard, for one Cullen...

An audible clap exploded in the hall, and my eyes darted to Aro.

He no longer held the small child, and was instead walking towards us.

It was apparent that the clap was to get our attention.

He reached for Carlisle's hand, and his eyes went wide at the overload of information.

Edward began to growl deep from his chest as he read Carlisle's thoughts through Aro's, with added commentary of his own thoughts.

Aro leaned back with a sigh and he began his 'speech'.

"As you can see... we have a few new members of our guard."

Aro paused to turn to her and him... I diddnt want to think of them as family anymore.

My eyes flicked towards them and there smiles were smug.

She pirouetted on cue and her long grey cloak unfurled around her.

A snarl broke out and the guard holding me tightened, I shot a glance over my shoulder to see Felix smiling cockily at me.

He leaned down and kissed me. I struggled to get free and so I spat in his face, causing my venom to sting his face.

I turned round to see Emmett smile at me " you go girl..."

I stiffled a giggle but when I saw Edwards face sadden I lifted my shield _I love YOU!_

He nodded and smiled my beautiful crooked smile.

Aro saw mine and Edwards secret convestion, and he led towards us.

"ahhh...how is Nessie"

"Her name is Renesmee...but to be completely honest with you, I think I will call her just Esmee now"

"I think its time for me to explain to you now what is going on..." Aro spoke clearly

"you think?" Rosalie muttered back in response.


	10. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

His darkened red eyes rolled over our faces, and he paused when he looked at me

"My dear Bella, How are you?"

"Sick" I spat at him. Even though I am a vampire, being here with my family made me feel sick.

"ah...well I am sorry to hear that dear..." Aro was cut off by Carlisle.

"Uhhh... excuse me Aro, but we seem a little confused...do you mind explaining to us what is happening here?"

"of cores my loyal friend,

"...it all happened a few months ago after our visit with you. Jane went to young Bella's parents home to collect Phill." Aro paused to turn and smile to the red eyed man. "when Jane returned a few days later he was ready – 'fed and watered' – as you may put it." he chuckled at his little joke. "We knew straight away that it would be too dangerous for Phill to be intimate with Renne, for us to get what we wanted. So with the help of new technology- IVF- it was possibe for us to create a half human-half vampire hybrid.

"Jane"

with that command Jane came in holding a small bundle.

_Renne _stepped forward to Janes side.

"Bella? This is your little brother Russell."

"gah..." I gasped

"Felix" Aro ordered

I was released and pushed forwards towards Jane, _Renne _and Russell.

Jane reluctantly handed the baby to me.

"We did not bring you here to harm you, my dear friends. It is apparent that Russell may hold some extraordinary gifts. Similar to you Bella, and that is why your mother and step father were chosen.

We trust your family to look after young Russell. Until he is of age to join us here...we expect you to care for him, and if any harm comes to him, your family will all be terminated. Thank you for participating in this and we are sorry for worrying you with the guards." Aro made a gesture with his hands and the rest of my family was released. Edwards arms wrapped protectively around my waist, careful not to nudge Russell.

"what if Russell doesn't want to join the guard after he is old enough?"

"Then we will have to think of something, as a deal... Now, unless you want to stay for dinner,I would like if you left. And don't worry,when the time comes we will find you."

That was the parting words of the Volturi.

As I was leaving the hall I caught sight of my mother.

"Bella, remember what I said when I last saw you? 'that no matter what life throws at us, family comes first' … well that dosent include you anymore ...sorry" her smug smile was shattered by her laughing. And as I left the room a deep hole was opening in my stomach from her words.


	11. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

The cute dimpled face of my little brother Russell, made me move my mothers harsh voice to the back of my head.

The plane ride back was tough, Edward was soothingly rubbing my arm as I cradled Russ in the other.

Esmee looked happy that she had another child to care for.

Carlisle looked pleased that he had another hybrid to compare results to.

Alice looked ecstatic for a boy to dress who wouldn't complain.

Jasper looked at Alice with an adoring smile, happy that she was.

Emmett had a smug smile on his face and according to Edward it was because he was able to wrestle with somebody other than Edward and Jasper.

Russell's eye's opened and explored the cabin on the plane.

His chocolate brown eyes rested on Emmett and he giggled.

Emmett turned at the noise, and reached for Russ the same time that he reached for him.

Emmett swooped him up, and his booming laugh echoed next to the tinkling laughter of the adorable child in his arms.

By the time we reached the house Emmett had become so attached to Russ that he carried him inside.

Renesmee ran out and leaped into Edwards arms and hooked both of hers round both mine and Edwards necks.

She placed her hand to the back of our necks to show us that she had missed us. We kissed her on either check to show her that we missed her too.

Edward let out a pearl of laughter and as I turned to look into his topaz eyes, I noticed my favourite crooked grin on his face. I lifted my shield to ask him what was so funny.

"Our family is so messed up" he laughed again as he turned to look at Emmett, Russell and Rose.

They looked like a family out of a fairy tale.

Rose and Em were in a bear hug while Russ was in the middle with a dimpled grin on his face, the three were laughing from happiness in harmony.

And at that moment I knew that Rosalie wasn't regretting the life of a vampire, as she finally had her fairytale family with my little brother and my big brother.

Edward was right-our family is so messed up...

**I hope you guys dont mind this little twist, thanks for reading and please review where you think it needs improving **

**:)**

**anna**

**xxx**


	12. Chapter 14 and 15

Chapter 14

Nessie's confused face was still humouros to the whole Cullen family.

"...but my uncle is my uncles son and my auntie is married to my uncle whos got …... um mm, wait I am confused again. Is uncle Em and aunt Rose still related to me?"

We all laughed at her cute little face scrunched up in confusion.

"technically Ness none of us are related to you Ness apart from your mum, dad and your baby uncle Russ."

"Jasper. Don t be so mean, its not fair that you get to confuse my only daughter verbally and emotionally..." Edward couldn't keep a straight face as he told his brother off.

Emmett looked up from Russ to SSH us.

I was in such hysterics that I left through the back door so as not to wake my little brother.

Edward followed behind me, and as we were alone we snuck off back to the cottage.

Chapter 15

Myself and Edward walked into the living room together, giggling while our arms swung loosely between ourselves.

An annoying little pixie stood in front of us, impatiently tapping her foot.

"forgetting something" she asked looking annoyed.

I looked down at myself...yep I had clothes on. Edward did too, though we would never be wearing last nights clothes again...The buttons were just so fiddly that there wasn't enough time to get what I needed so, my new found strength just ripped them off without thinking. If I was still human I would be blushing now at this thought. But Alice was still there looking impatiently at me, and I still didn't have the answer she was looking for.

"um mm is it your birthday...?"

"no"

"is it any kind of special day"

"no"

I looked to edward for help and he just shrugged. Alice gave up in exasperation and muttered something under her breath along the lines of _Jeesh Emmett is a better parent than these Yahoos_

uh oh we got so caught up with each other that we diddnt take Renesmee home...

I am such a bad mother

**Sorry for such the small chapter :) **


	13. Chapter 16 and 17

Chapter 16

All was forgiven, Alice let Renesmeee sleep in her bed as her vision told her that she wouldn't get any sleep if she went home last night...

The laughing of my whole family interrupted my thoughts.

I looked away from Alice and crossed the room to sit on the sofa. We were all sitting down par Ness and Russ, the two of them were as thick as thieves... giggling and playing with hundreds of toys which were scattered over the span of the rug, so much so, that the white carpet was completely hidden.

Nessie was brushing her dolls hair, while Russell was attacking the doll with a toy bear.

"like father like son..." Esmee cooed

"mama, mama..."

Rosalie swooped down and picked Russell up in one fluid movement.

"Dwinkie"

"Drink...what?"Emmett asked in a fatherly authority

"Dwinkie pwwweeesss"

"That's better Russ...here you go"

Rosalie positioned the bottle next to his tiny lips, and he drank vigorously.

Emmett sat next to Rosalie and positioned his arm around her shoulders, kissed her check lightly and then carried on to stare adoringly at there little miracle.

Chapter 17 

"This is completely ridiculous Emmett, why do you even want to do this?" Jasper said looking annoyed that he had to wear a tie and suit.

" I think its really sweet Emmett that you included Nessie in this as well, and it isn't crazy."

Charlie walked down the stairs wearing his suit.

_Monkey suit_

He muttered under his breath, and Alice giggled as she caught up to him and linked arms for the last few steps.

Carlisle came through the back door "Well I think that a christening for both Russell and Nessie is a wonderful idea..."

Edward came down first holding Renesmee's hand. She was in a beautiful white dress which had pearl buttons and intricate lace around the rim and collar.

They came to stand next to me, and Edward kissed my check.

Our attention was then brought to the top of the staircase again and Emmett was carrying Russell in his large arms.

I had never seen Emmett as proud as he was now, he looked as if he was about to cry – which was impossible for vampires – as he stared at his son.

He was dressed in a similar gown to Ness, but it was obviously smaller, but not that much, he looked around the age of eighteen months or a small toddler, while Ness looked around five or six.

Emmett came to stand at the bottom of the stairs, then he coughed to get our attention then he tilted his head up towards the top of the staircase again.

Rosalie appeared in a long red dress – probably silk – and descended down the staircase, making whatever the hell I was wearing look measly in comparison.

"Alice you are amazing to get this all ready in time, you are the best daughter anyone could ever have." Esmee pecked her check delicately before heading out to the car.

This was going to be such a great Christening.

I knew Edward was happy even though he would never suggest that he wanted her christened, it was just how he was brought up.


	14. Chapter 18

Chapter 18

We were all laughing with happiness as we entered in through the front door.

Emmett placed Russ down on the floor and Ness went and played with him.

I sat down next to Edward and the crease between his brows was set with confusion, he couldn't read Russ' mind and he has recently been wondering if he has the same power as myself.

Charlie decided to go to bed and as he lifted his huge bear size stomach off the sofa, he rubbed it and grumbled to himself.

He ate most off the cake which Esme made for the christening, and with that his shirt had a few buttons popped from his extended stomach.

Alice and Jasper went off to 'hunt', and so they wouldn't be back for a while.

Emmett and Rosalie were tangled up with each other on the sofa opposite us.

Renesme had her dimpled hand pressed against Russ' check, and his eyes were wide in amazement from what she was showing him he was laughing, then all of a sudden he started crying uncontrollably. Rosalie picked him up and starting SHH-ing him.

Jacob boomed through the back door and shouted "NESSIE..."

We all turned to him "SHH"

"sor..." Jacob was cut off apologising when he saw the baby "wow... that's a baby...where the hell did you vamps get that thing?"

Emmett stood and crossed the room to stand in front of Jacobs dumbfounded face.

"It's a he not a thing, idiotic mutt.." Emmett spat in his face.- Thank god he didn't do that literally, our venom is poisonous to the shape-shifters.

Carlisle came down the stairs and he quickly maximized the distance between his son and Jacob.

"now, lets just all calm down, shall we?"

"Soz Doc... Sorry as well Emmett. Do you mind explaining to me though what you are doing with a baby?"

"Sure, Mutt, take a seat..."

"So basically... Russell is Ness' cousin/uncle, Bella's Brother and also her brother in law's son?"

"Yep, pretty much so"

We all laughed at that thought.

"Never thought of Blondie as a mum, Ha...

Leah came barging through the back door, a lot like Jacob just did. " hey Leah. Look, there's a new Cullen."

Jacob Pointed in Russell's direction, "Yeah I know I heard you, I was only waiting outside. What a load of in breads these vamps are..."Leah layed her eyes on Russell for the first time, and they glazed over.

"O.M.G" Jacob gasped with a huge grin smothered on his face.

Great now it was getting weird Leah had just imprinted on my lil' bro.

When the kids were older and we went to school with each other, the family was going to seem weird to the humans.

Everyone was surprisingly calm about the event and everything... until Emmett stood up and asked why everyone was acting strangely, his child like mind didn't yet understand the true meaning behind Leah's emotions of his son.

* * *

**Hi guys I was just wondering what you would think of a gay imprint? Not for Russ but for someone else not mentioed yet?**

**please review and tell me what you think about my plan mwahahahaha hehe thank u :)**


	15. Chapter 19

Chapter 19

Russell and Nessie were growing up to be strong and well mannered. We were in the garden in the glorious sunshine, we were all singing and dancing lightly in the spray of water which was controlled by Emmett.

"Whose genius idea was it to give _him_ the hose."

"ahh … Uncle Em you got my dress wet, Aunt Alice is not going to be happy with you..."

Renesme ran past me and into the house to change into her bathers. Emmett turned off the hose and bombed into the river at the back of the house.

Russell ran after him and jumped into his awaiting arms.

Russ looked around the age of ten and Ness around twelve, though they were both a lot younger.

It had been almost two years now since we were with the Volturi, and bringing Russ home.

Charlie has now been a vampire for a year and a half, and well he loves it – especially the baseball side of things. He was well prepared for this new life, and we were ready to move and join a new school. We were moving to a little town similar to Forks, called Florence near Oregon.

Carlisle got a job in the peace harbour hospital. There was a large span of forest and we managed to find two large houses close to each other but far apart from everyone else in the forest nearby.

Everything was packed and we were setting off tomorrow, to land in Florence municipal airport.

Renesmee ran back outside in her pink swimming bathers and leaped gracefully into the pool with Emmett and Russ, and Jasper.

Edward looked at me pleadingly with wide puppy dog eyes, Nessie taught him how to do it and now he uses that look on me ll the time, it was just so irrisistable.

"Go, have fun with them," I kissed him on the lips and swatted his BTM in the direction of the River "go, and ill go help Alice with the last of the packing"

I stared after him for a few short seconds, until I noticed my dad giving me the evils. If I were human I would be blushing a bright tomato red.

I walked barely at human speed through the house, just so I could take everything in for the last time.

At the top of the stairs Alice stood frozen with her eyes glazed over, she was having a vision, and I automatically strtched my shield around her protectively.

She snapped back to reality and a Cheshire cat grin spread across her face, this was the happiest I have ever seen her, and as this little pixe slightly scared me I kept my shield around her in-case it was too private for Edward to hear.

She suddenly collapsed to the floor and began to dry sob.


	16. Chapter 20

Chapter 20

Alice wouldn't tell me, what her vision was, but she ensured me that it was a happy crying, I promised her that I would keep my shield around her and Jasper while Edward was near, and he was getting agitated that he wasn't in on the secret.

Alice told Jasper obviously, and now the pair of them were extremely happy _all the time._

We arrived in Florence around six in the afternoon, and by four in the morning everything was unpacked.

Everything was the same as years ago when we went to Forks.

Edward was Alice's and Emmett's brother – the Cullens.

Rosalie and Jasper are twins – the Hales.

Esme adopted the Hales when she was single, she married Dr Carlisle Cullen who already had adopted Edward, Alice and Jasper.

Carlisle's Brother – Charlie, moved with him after his wife recently died, and his children came with him – Me, Nessie and Russ which are also twins.

Leah and Jacob are moving up here as well and are Charlie wife's children from another relationship before she met him.

Well that was what everyone would know from now on.

Edward and myself walked through through the new house.

In the past few months Alice and Esme were back and forth here, so they can join the two houses together.

It was similar to the age and layout of the Cullen house back in Forks, but now there were two identical large houses next to each other, Joined together by a hallway between the two houses. Even though the new coridor was recently made, it looked ageless and like part of the original plans.

"Are you upset from leaving Forks, love?"

"No not really," I paused to look at Edward " I am just nervous for Ness and Russ, starting a new school, and all that jazz."

"Your so cute when you worry for others, you now that, my dearest Bella"

He bent down and kissed me softly, but then it deepened and became more pasionate.

"Hurry up or we're going to be late!" Alice shouted throughout the whole household.

Carlisle and Charlie left half an hour ago. Carlisle had now secured himself the job of head Dr. and Charlie was the new chief of police for Florence.

My luck had finally changed.


	17. Chapter 21

Chapter 20

Everyone was staring as we walked through the halls to the reception.

Ness was holding Russ' hand for support, the pair looked scared stiff.

Russ and Ness had all there lessons together.

Myself and Edward had the majority of our lessons together, and when I wasnt with him I was with another Cullen to keep me company.

We were all walking down the coridor, when Edward spoke " oh, my gosh"

"What?" we all asked him. He tilted his head down the corridor, and as we all turned to look we noticed Esme standing there waving at us and shouting our names down the corridor.

Everyone was definitely staring now, and snigering behind our backs._ Ha look, they cant even join a new school without there mummy_

If they had any idea what we were I am sure that they wouldn't say anything behind our backs.

"Surprise," she announced "I am a teacher. How amazing is this?"

"That's fantastic Esme,congratulations. What subject are you teaching?"

"Myths and Ledgends"

There was so much laughing coming from the hallway that other teachers came out of there classrooms to see what was happening.

The bell rang and we made our way to our first lesson.

* * *

**Sorry for such the small chapter.**

**As I am welsh I have no idea about class schedules or lunch breaks or even what age you have to be to drive. if one of you guys are American would you mind giving me some advice on the day to day life of American schooling.**

**XD**


	18. Chapter 22

Chapter 22

Myself Emmett and Jasper had our first lesson together. So the three of us went our seperate way up the stairs to the third floor. We had maths, and I wasn't looking forward to this lesson at all.

We were early to the classroom, considering the bell just rang, but we made our way to the back of the class, so that no one could stare at us without turning around.

I took my seat between Jasper and Emmett, and then torture began.

I love my brothers to death – no pun intended – but they were just so anoying.

We were learning about Pythagoras' theorem and it was too easy.

A jock came up to Emmett. He looked a bit like Em, but not as burly looking, he had a bottle of alcohol hidden in his vest pocket.

"Yo, dude, are you on the team yet?"

" uhhh...for what?"

"Football you idiot!"

"I only play baseball and don't call me an idiot. Idiot!"

I heard Jasper giggling saying something like - _oh here we go again._

I looked at him with dagger eyes._ If looks could kill_ he muttered.

"Calm him down" I said. Too low for the humans to hear.

Emmett immediately chiled out and answered the Idiot, "What time are try-outs?"

"At lunch, see you there...or else"

Emmett turned around and carried on with his work, while me and Jasper stared at him with our mouths hanging open. Emmett finally noticed us staring wide eyed, "What?"

"You cant play football!"

"Uhhh... yes I can, its easy you just through a ball around a lot."

"Yeah, I know you can play it bro, but you cant seriously play it with _humans_!"

"I'll just go easy on them, trust me."

The bell sounded for the end of one torture for the hour of the second, great.

"Emmett, last time I trusted you we were grounded for a decade!" Jasper whispered firmly.

"Well, it was Edwards fault anyway"

"Are you two going to explain any of this to me or not?" I demanded. I hated being out of the loop it scared me so much. Did Edward have something to do with grassing Jasper and Emmett up?

"Well tell you tonight, but for now we have a lesson with mummy."

Emmett marched off down the hallway with a stomp, and the turned around, stomped back and passed us. He was'nt going to emit that he just stomped off in a mood, in the wrong direction. Though it was very funny for me and Jaz.

In the next classroom, VAMPIRES was written across the board. And I stopped in horror.


	19. Chapter 23

Chapter 23

School was so much better once we had a subject to relate to.

Esme was, the best teacher in the whole school, from what I could tell. Even though it was her first day the humans seemed to warm up to her, and they diddn't treat her badly like most sudents do with subs or new teachers.

I was looking forward to the story I would hear from Em, Jaz and Edward. They were going to tell me why they were grounded for a decade. I was so exited.

We were all sitting in the lounge except for Charlie, he was working late. We had become much closer over the past few years. I had helped Charlie with his gift, and how to improve it to the best of his ability's.

He could make someone change there mind or ignore something someone saw or heard or even convince someone to speak there thoughts. It was a good gift for a police officer, he could get information off someone who wasn't speaking, or he could go unnoticed – under cover work.

"Well. It was the year 1968, and me and Jasper were visiting NASCA. We accidently broke the shuttle and there was no way that it would reach the moon, soo... they had to fake the space landing... that was pretty much it really. Edward found out and told Esme, so she grounded us."

"oh not much then"

"not really, just a normal day... but were not allowed to go to NASCA again"

Emmett looked really upset by that thought.

The rest of the evening passed by quietly.

Charlie arrived home and he ran at vampire speed up to his room.

That was unusual for him. He normally came down and mingled with us, before he did anything.

"Edward, what's the matter with Charlie?"

"I am not sure love. He is keeping me out by changing everything, you know how he is"

I got up to go ask Jasper what Charlie was feeling. He said that Charlie only felt a bit guilty, but Jasper didn't think of anything of it.

I went to go talk to Charlie, as I was the only one his power didn't work against.

I tapped against the door, "Charlie, can I come in?"

I went in any way and he was crouched in the corner in a fetal position.

I ran up and leaned down next to him, I shock his shoulder, "Charlie, are you ok?"

He lifted his face to look at me, his blood red eyes were the only thing I saw in my vision.

What had he done?


	20. Chapter 24

Chapter 24

"I am so ashamed of myself Bella. Everything you have all worked for, I couldn't resist, sorry."

"Dad its OK, really, we all fall of the wagon now and then. Do you want to tell me what happened?"

"Yeah, sure Bells. But do you mind," he lifted his hand to circle his face.

"Sure dad." and with that my shield expanded over him.

"Well I was at the police station, and everything was going fine. I went to the hospital to see if Carlisle needed a lift, but he had already gone home.

While I was in the office I could smell blood, so I opened Carlisle's fridge. There was a blood bag that had been punctured, I hid it under my coat and walked out of the hosptal.

I drank it in the cruiser."

Relief flooded overwhelmed me as I realised that Charlie hadn't killed anyone.

"Dad, I can't believe it, I thought you had killed somebody!"

"Now Bells, why would I do something silly like that?"

"Ahhh, Dad."

I enveloped him in such a big bear hug.

"Come on dad lets go down stairs"

We walked down the stairs and explained the situation to the rest of the cullens.

Leah and Jacob had a disgusted look on there face while everyone else looked understanding – everyone except for Russell.

"Yo Russ what's up with that face?"

"Nothing, Uncle Ed. Just, something dosen't feel right, ya know?"

Charlie swallowed thickly, and if he were human he would be sweating

"Dad, are you telling the truth?"

"Yeah, of course I am"

"Dad, your gift doesn't work on me and Russ, so there must be something your not telling us, or you would have no need to lie!"

Carlisle's authority rang clear in his voice, "Charlie, would you like to speak to me privatly in the office? Everyone else could go on a hunt while we talk."

"Yeah, thanks Carlisle that would be helpful"

We started getting up to go out the back door, I held Edwards hand in mine as we were rnnng through the overgrown forest.

He was the only person to keep me calm.

Why would Charlie have lied to me?


	21. Chapter 25

Chapter 25

Edwards point of view.

If Bella were still human her hand would be all clammy, but it wasn't. Instead her vampire strength, was enough to crush a normal hand.

Charlie would use his gift around me, so I was completely out of the know. I wonder if Alice could see his near future,_ I wish I knew his future, its just too cloudy for me to see...ugh I need to go shopping soon, I wonder if next seasons clothes are in yet..._ I blocked my sisters thoughts out. She was blind to Charlie as well, we would only find out what happened after the hunting trip, and when Carlisle thought of it.

I hope he doesn't go hard on Charlie, he is just so new to this world.

Esmee was trailing behind, worrying about Carlisle.

I slowed down so I could wrap my arm around my mum's shoulders, with the arm that wasn't holding Bella's hand.

"Its OK mum, Carlisle is just talking to him, that's all. Nothing to worry about."

"Thanks Edward"

I was so full, almost slushy after all those mountain lions. I liked my lips to get the last few drops, then kissed Bella passionately. There was nothing I wanted more at that moment than Bella.

"Ew gross, get a room guys."

I opened my eyes to see Ness sitting on a near by stone with her hands over her eyes in mock horror.

I broke away from Bella's Lips and whispered in her ear "Tonight"

She giggled. And looked at me adoringly.

I ran up to her and swung her round in a large circle, how could my life get any better than this I had a wife and a daughter, I finally had my happy ever after life.

But a baby's cry from deep in the woods momentarily confused me, Alice Rushed by laughing the happiest pearl of laughter I have ever heard escape her lips.

Jasper rushed by aswell, "He's finnally here, I can't believe it!"

WHAT THE HELL WAS HAPPENING NOW!

* * *

**So what do you think...review please XXX**


	22. Chapter 26

Chapter 26

Bella's Point of view

I looked at Edward with a confused look on my face.

"What's going on?" I asked.

"Alice," and with that we took off into the woods after there scent.

A rotting decomposing scent hit me hard, as if I had just ran into a brick wall. I held my breath as I got closer.

Alice was cradling a small bundle in her arms that was covered in blood. Jasper was in a hunting crouch, and snarling at a red eyed demon. He was similar in size to Edward, and he had long black hair, which was held together by a ponytail.

"Give me my son." He said in a very thick French accent.

Alice got to her feet, and clutched the bundle closer to her chest, "NO"

"Give me my son or he will die as well as you," He spat at her feet, and with that me and Edward stood next to Jasper and Alice.

"Your plan will never work" Edward said pleadingly.

"Your bluffing. How could _you_ know my plan?"

"I can read your mind Bellamy. And I know that making a hybrid army to over-through the Volturi will never work. No matter how large your Army becomes, your children will only ever be half immortal."

"That's where your wrong. I have a gift, the gift of being able to Kill my opponents by a single touch. As if they are a delicate flower petal, This gift has been passed down through my children and even there children.

Through the mist more and more pairs of red eyes advanced towards us.

**I would like to thank CoffeeLuver12 for helping with my writers block. Thank you x**


	23. Chapter 27

Chapter 27

I hid Renesmee behind my back, as more and more blood thirsty eyes came into view. Even with the wolf pack that just arrived we were outnumbered. I pulled my shield around everyone, I knew it would do no good against the ever approaching army, my shield only protected the mind and not the body.

Renesmee and Russ were hiding behind me, they were so young. Only two and three years old. Jacob and Leah came up behind me and I secured Ness and Russ to there backs. Alice darted over and placed the new born baby into Nessie's arm's.

I knew this was the end for us, for all of the Cullen's, once and for all we would be killed.

"This is the last time I will ask, GIVE ME MY SON."

And again we all answered "NO"

This was it, the red eyes became prominent in their faces. And I buried my face into Edwards Face, for the touch of death.

The screaming began and I tensed into Edward's chest more.

It all was silent, If this was death for vampires, I was scared. At least I was still holding Edward. He was what would pull me trough eternity in hell. I only hope that Leah and Jacob escaped safely with our children. My thoughts were interrupted by cheers. I opened my eyes to look at what was the cause of celebration. Carlisle and Charlie were stood in front of us, watching the twitching bodies of the hybrids, and there father – Bellamy.

Charlie had saved us all. With his power, he persuaded the hybrid's to touch each other's arms, They were only momentarily down from there power's and we had to dismember them all fast. Before they returned from there painful spasm.

We had done it. The pile of burning flesh was creating a column of purple which rised into the brightening sky of the next day.

The wolves had gone and everyone else was back at the Cullen house except for Emmett, Carlisle, Charlie, Edward and myself.

We were watching the the pile of smouldering bodies to make sure that they weren't coming back.

A pile of flesh was lying next to the pyre and it caught my eye.

I screamed as I recognised the figure. It was the mother of the newly born child. That was the smell which I noticed while entering the forest. She must have been dead for a good few days, she was drained of blood and her decomposing scent had attracted other animals to investigate.

Edward looked in my direction to see why I had screamed, and he gasped at the site.

"We can't just leave her there Edward, she went through so much, it's just not fair to leave her like that." I told him pleadingly. He agreed and nodded his head. He began to dig a hole, the shape of a grave and I went over to make her descent enough to bury her.

As I got closer to her, her mangled face looked familiar. I looked through my clouded human memories to see the connection, but I wish I didn't. I immediately realised that this poor woman was once my dear friend Angela Webber.


	24. Chapter 28

Chapter 28

We had informed the family on Angela and we all felt guilty, on not noticing her sooner.

The baby was in Alice and Jasper's arms on the sofa, and by the looks of things it was a boy, from the extravagant baby clothes he was wearing.

At least with a mother like Angela - so kind and loyal, the child will grow up without the thirst for death. We already knew that when he touched us, he was harmless.

Charlie still had to explain to us why his eyes were red, and what he had done. Still looking into them sent a shiver down my spine.

Once we were all settled in the living room, and the baby was asleep. Charlie began with his story,

"I was picking up a bloke from down-town for suspected drug use, I was planning keeping him in overnight to question him in the morning.

On the way to the police station though, he was in the back of the cruiser, completely off his head.

"I was smelling the air around him to see what drug he might be using, when all of a sudden he slit his wrist with a scalpel he had stashed.

"His blood was so intoxicating, and with the drug in his blood, it became more addictive,"

He looked down at the floor in disgrace.

"It's OK Charlie we all fall off the wagon now and then." Emmett broke in.

"But that's the problem Emmett, I could have stopped with him, but I didn't. I went back to where I found him, and I killed, two more which were on the same drug.

"I didn't fully understand what I had done until I was on my way back here. I guess whatever they were high on, had some effect on me."

Carlisle stood up and patted Charlie on the back and he grimaced at that, "This is why I have arranged for Charlie to spend as long as it takes with my friend in Britain, for him to recover from this addiction. He specialises in 'Vampire Rehab' and will care for Charlie, until he can return to us.

At least I knew that Charlie's 'Holiday' was for the greater good. We still owed him for saving us in the forest, not long ago.

But thinking of what my father had done, made me realise that we were all monster's at heart.

**So what do you guys think about Charlie going to 'Rehab' Any suggestions for a name for the little baby boy, of Alice and Jasper? It must be old fashioned though to keep with the theme.**


	25. Chapter 29

Chapter 29

Ness' Point Of View

It had been three weeks since Grandpa Charlie had left.

Alice and Jasper left school to look after their new born baby. And apparently are being 'home schooled'.

"I love the name Finn, what do you think Jazz?"

The pair of them have been like this for weeks. Its as if the baby has brought life into themselves. They didn't know what was missing until they found it in a small bundle of joy. He was always laughing, which made the rest of the family join in.

The sun rose half an hour ago, hidden behind clouds. We were preparing to go to school, and I was not looking forward to it.

The school bell rang and I started to pack my book's up.

"Renesmee, may I speak to you for a minute please?" Mrs Smith asked, from the front of the class. I turned to tell Russ that I would meet him in the canteen in a few minutes.

As I was walking up to the front of the class, and I noticed her smiling. Well at least it was something good.

"I would like to speak to your parents, is tomorrow afternoon, al-right with you?"

"Uh Ye I guess." Oh crap, Charlie isn't here, and Mum and Dad cant come for obvious reasons.

"Good see you then."

She didn't look up the whole time she was talking to me, it was like she was fixated on her work, constantly scribbling on the page.

I am so glad its lunch, because I am starving, I walked through the corridor when I was suddenly knocked into the hallways corridor, Maria Simon's holding me down at my shoulders.

"Sup Ginger hows it going today?"

"I am not a ginger I have bronze hair!" I spat back.

"Ha sure you do. Now Ness, I need you to do me a little favour. I've got my Maths exam next week, and your going to help me."

"I don't think so, so if you'll excuse me."

I pushed past her to move out of the way, but she just wouldn't budge.

Grandma Esmee came out of her room opposite us.

"Maria, Nessie is there a problem here?"

"Of course not Ms Cullen, Myself and Nessie here were just having a little chat...Right Ness?"

"Sure..." I looked up to my 'aunt' and touched her arm lightly, showing her the confrontation, and asking if she could get my dad.

Grandma nodded "Well I'll see you at home then, bye Maria."

"Good-bye Mrs Cullen," When grandma was out of view, Maria turned back to me "Come on Ness, lets go for a little walk."

She was dragging me through the corridor's by my hair in the opposite direction of the canteen, dad couldn't get to me in time without using his super human speed, and getting us noticed.

Another blow went to my stomach, and I winced in pain. Maria was a lot stronger than she looks, when it comes to beating people.


	26. Chapter 30

Chapter 30

That is it, I have had enough, I am going to rip her head off. Who cares about keeping the secret, I was going to rip that cow's head off and put it on a spike...ye a really blunt spike. Enough to pulverise her puny head.

I leaped up and curled my lips to show her my 'fangs'. She had me backed into a toilet cubicle.

When I should my teeth and growled, she didn't look scared at all she looked amused.

"Why are you laughing?" I spat at her feet "When I am going to kill you!"

She just kept laughing.

"I am glad you are finally exposing what you are Renesmee, I know what you are and I am not afraid of you. I will meet you and your family tonight at your house, to discuss this matter."

She leaned down and whispered in my ear, "Goodbye,"and with a giggle she disappeared.

Behind her on the mirror was written in red lipstick,

_Into the air; and what seem'd corporal melted  
As breath into the wind. Would they had stay'd! _

_Cullen, Hale, Swan = Vampire_

_xxx_

_Maria_

I noticed the Macbeth quote on the witches, but had no idea what it meant, The toilet door swung open and the whole family rushed in, even the boys came into the girls toilets. My Mum and Dad hugged me tight to there chest as I began to sob.

**So what do you think Maria is, and I still need names on the baby boy? I like Finn, what do you think?**


	27. Chapter 31

Chapter 31

Bella's Point Of View

We took the rest of the day off. I was cleaning my daughter's wound's while Edward and Russ stayed to clean the mirror in the girls toilet. They got caught though, and now they are suspended for the rest of the week.

Ness' winced in pain as I was cleaning the last speck of dried blood off her sweaty lip. I put the bloody cotton into bleach, and lit it while holding my breath.

Alice was redoing her make-up, which covered the worst of her bruises.

Leah and Jake entered through the back door, and I could hear him discussing with Carlisle our visitor.

"I am sure Doc. We searched the whole perimeter, and there was nothing, only the smell of humans, myself and Leah, and you leaches."

"Thank you" Carlisle said sincerely.

We were sitting around in the living room. I was wrapped up in Edward's arm, he occasionally would snarl at Jacob for having 'thought's' while Ness was in his arm's.

Leah was snuggled into Russ' chest while he was disguising football with Emmett – the pair of them had got into the school team after all and were the teams star players. They were so similar in build that they could class for biological father and son.

Rosalie was next to Em and was filling her nails.

Alice, Jasper and the baby were snuggled up to each other, still exchanging names with each other.

Though he wasn't much of a baby any more. He could mumble Mama and Dada, and could politely ask for a drink. Although Jasper did sometimes struggle to feed him. He was the size of a one year old, and had blonde hair and blue eye's, but surprisingly he still looked similar to Alice and Jasper.

Carlisle was pacing by the front door, waiting for Maria to arrive and Esme stood near him, trying to calm him down enough to stand still.

The only family member which isn't here is Charlie, and even him I spoke to a few hours ago. He was coping well with the 'treatment' and was coming home soon.

The suspense was building in the household and we all jumped slightly when Maria let out a low whistle from next to us on the sofa. It was as if she appeared out of thin air.

**So what do you guys think?**

**What could she be?**

**Any names for the baby?**

**If you are interested in winning any autographed poster's of twilights cast click below on the link, to enter the scavenger hunt...**

**.com/contest/?id=300**


	28. Chapter 32

Chapter 32

"I am so happy to finally meet you all in person, now, where to begin..." She lounged on the sofa next to us, as if she owned the place. But Carlisle interrupted her thought's "Excuse me Maria but, your attitude cannot carry on like this. First you beat my Granddaughter, and now you push us around as if we are simply pawns on a your personal chest board."

Edward erupted out of his chair, and stabbed a finger at her "If you ever,_ EVER_ touch her or any of my family again. I will kill you!"

I hadn't noticed before but Jacob got up to stand at Edward and Carlisle's side to second his notion.

I drew my attention away from my boys, to see a smug look on Maria's face. Her laughter shook through me like a lightning bolt.

Emmett and Russ held Edward and Jacob back from killing Maria.

She just giggled again and vanished to reappear again next to Alice. We turned to see her croon at him.

Jasper moved his eyes away from his son for the first time since he laid eyes on his plump dimpled checks. To stare at her.

"Maria? I can't believe it, is it really you?"

**Oh cliffhanger. Any ideas how she can move like that?**

**If you dont know who she is yet its Maria – as in the Maria which turned Jasper... wooo spooky :D **

**Please, please, please review. Is there anything you can think of that I need to work on or improve?**


	29. Chapter 33

Chapter 33

She disappeared to reappear again, positioned on Jasper's lap while turning his blonde locks between her fingers. The sound of her giggling was mixed with the eruption of everyone's else's snarls and growls.

"I love what you've done with your hair Jazzy...It's a shame I haven't seen you in a while"

Jasper shoved her off and stood up to protect Alice and the baby behind him, " Its been more than a century Maria... Why have you decided to show your face now?"

I lifted my shield ever so slightly, to reach Edward,_ This is no time for Renesmee to be hear, get her and Russ to take the baby and go upstairs until she has gone._

I smiled up at him as he nodded at Nessie, she took Russ' hand and led him up the stairs while he was holding the small child.

Maria sat on the floor cross legged and gestured for Carlisle to take a seat. When we were all seated she began.

"Even before I created Jaz here, I have been very detailed in the humans I have changed. All have been specifically chosen for each job.

"I now have enough numbers, and powers from immortals, that overthrowing the Volturi instantly,"

Carlisle interrupted her before she finished.

"Many have tried before Maria, who is to say you can beat them...it is an extremely slim chance of overthrowing even a handful of the guard!"

As Carlisle was explaining this to Maria, Edward got up and rested a hand on his shoulder.

His normal velvet voice was husky under the strain of worry, "Carlisle...Maria _does_ have the power and numbers to defeat them...all"

**Sorry I haven't wrote in a while... thank you so much for your reviews they are gratefully received, and I will answer any of your questions if you are confusseled :S**

**I was thinking of changing the name of this story to **

_**The Sunset's Afterglow**_

**What do you think? or do you guys have any suggestions for names?**

**thanx **

**anna**

**xxx**


	30. Chapter 34

Chapter 34

"Now...you have two option's. One, I kill you all now and no one will batter an eyelash. Or two, you help spread the word of our world to the nomads, covens and the humans... I think it's about time for immortals to rule the world, and your coven is the biggest par the Volturi, so the word will spread faster."

We all stared at her gob-smacked. Not only was she going to over through the 'royal family' but she was going to expose the secret of all mythical creatures to the mortals...

Carlisle composed his features. "What will happen when they know. We will all become savage Maria! I was around when myths were real, and I am not looking forward to go back to those times. Technology has far improved since the time of wooden stakes and holy water! The humans will attack with persistence until we are completely wiped out. How can you even consider this?"

No one was breathing, we were all frozen. Awaiting what was soon to happen. With a sigh Maria disappeared, accompanied by screams.

She appeared again in the same place she vanished, only this time she was holding the baby in her arms, "Well, if you don't like the future Carlisle, I will start with the weakest,"

Her arms cradled the crying baby as her lips moved to his neck...


	31. Chapter 35

Chapter 35

Inch, by inch, the razor's moved closer to the jugular, obscured by lips. Any one else who saw this would presume that it was a loving kiss to the baby's neck, but as we were frozen at the horror. We knew that this 'kiss' was a death sentence, and not just to the new-born baby boy, but the whole family. Edward, Renesme...

Maria's lips parted as they came in contact with the curve under the child's chin. At the sound of teeth penetrating skin, the room flooded with the aroma of a sickly sweet antidote to the burn in all our dry throats.

Everything happened so quickly, Russ' and Ness' ran down the stairs, and stopped at the bottom, in shock.

Jasper ran and leaped.

...He was too late. I knew he was, the little body of a boy, had so little blood, that he would be as dry as a bone.

My eyes, scanned over to Maria and the lifeless child in her arms. But instead, what I saw was unbelievable to my eyes, even as a vampire, with the mind of a grand hall, there was no room to wrap my mind around this.

**Ohh a cliffy... I am sooooo mean arnt I hehe.**

**Sorry for not updating recently, I started back school ughhh...**

**if any one would like to beta my story, dont hesitate to emil me.**

**As allways please leave a review, it just makes my day :D**

**and I will update soon as possible :D**

**Anna**

**xxx**


End file.
